lolkofandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Гомер
http://www.fanbio.ru/images/stories/food/000000000000mer%20jay%20simpson_580.jpg Гомер Джей Симпсон (англ. Homer Jay Simpson) — один из главных героев мультсериала «Симпсоны». Гомер работает инспектором по безопасности на Спрингфилдской атомной электростанции, в секторе 7G (получает $6000 в год), но использует любую возможность уйти с работы, чтобы выпить пива в «Таверне Мо». Страдает ожирением. Любит жену и детей, тем не менее часто забывает не только важные даты и события, но даже имя своей младшей дочери. Рост Гомера — 183 см. Знак зодиака — телец. Правда, это показано в серии «I Married Marge». Стиль одежды Гомера довольно прост — обычно он одет в белую рубашку и синие брюки, на работе надевает галстук, по вечерам иногда ходит в оранжевом халате и в тапках в виде медвежьих лап, а на ночь облачается в голубую пижаму. В эпизоде "She of Little Faith" (Она Немного Верит) показано, что Гомер носит контактные линзы. Мэтт Гроунинг придумал этого персонажа, как и остальных членов семьи Симпсонов, для анимационных заставок «Шоу Трейси Ульман» по просьбе Джеймса Брукса. Своё имя персонаж получил в честь отца Гроунинга, но мультипликатор особо подчёркивает, что кроме имени, их ничто не объединяет.2 19 апреля 1987 года Гомер впервые появился на экране в короткометражной серии «Good Night». Гомер Симпсон сделал популярным восклицание «Д'оу!» (изобретённое Дэном Кастелланетой — как более резкая версия «d’ooooh» Джимми Финлейсона), это восклицание даже было включено в Оксфордский словарь английского языка в 2001 году. Согласно создателю Симпсонов, Мэтту Гроунингу, аналогом Гомера является персонаж сериала «Футурама» Бендер. Описывая их похожесть, Гроунинг сказал: «Они оба совершенно невинны. Оба хотят того, чего им не хватает». Детство Гомер родился в Спрингфилде в семье Моны и Абрахама Симпсонов приблизительно в начале мая, по знаку зодиака — Телец (упомянул это в серии «Treehouse of Horror XI»). В серии «Simpson and Delilah» в качестве даты своего рождения он указал 10 мая 1955 года, а в «Duffless» — 12 мая 1956 года. Отцом Гомера мог быть и Мэйсон Фэйрбенкс, любовник его матери, но позднее путём проведения ДНК-теста подтвердилось отцовство Эйба (об этом подробно рассказывается в серии «Homer's Paternity Coot»). В серии «Guess Who's Coming to Criticize Dinner» сказано, что в день когда он родился в газете напечатали, что у женщины родился поросенок. Он рос на семейной ферме в окрестностях города. Вместе с родителями он побывал на фестивале Вудсток в 1969 году. В конце 60-х его мать пустилась в бега из-за конфликтов с законом, и отец растил Гомера один, не уделяя ему достаточно внимания. Можно сказать, что основным воспитателем мальчика был телевизор. Отец давал ему пиво до того дня, пока тот не врезался на игрушечной машинке в дерево, после чего Гомер и его друг Барни Гамбл обещали друг другу больше не пить. Ещё маленьким мальчиком он познакомился в лагере со своей будущей женой Мардж и впервые её поцеловал («The Way We Weren't»). Но знакомство оборвалось: в лагере Гомер упал в реку, и его случайно вынесло в специальный лагерь для толстых детей, где его приняли за своего и держали под охраной. В детстве Гомер, играя, засовывал себе в нос цветные карандаши, и один карандаш застрял в его мозгу, что и сделало Гомера таким глупым («HOMR»). Также стоит отметить, что Гомер является носителем «Проклятья Симпсонов», или «гена неудачника», благодаря которому все представители данного семейства мужского пола переживают моральную, физическую (в редких случаях) и духовную деградацию, в случае с Гомером, это произошло в возрасте от 12 до 15 лет. Судя по оценкам, у Барта она уже началась. Гомер с самого детства дружил с Карлом Карлсоном, Ленни Леонардом, Барни Гамблом и Мо Сизлаком. Он учился в Спрингфилдской начальной школе, где все смеялись над его мечтой стать богачом. В возрасте 12 лет Гомер испытал сильнейшее потрясение, когда случайно нашёл в водоёме труп. Этот случай он вспомнил только спустя много лет, после сеанса гипноза (этому происшествию посвящена серия «The Blunder Years»). Юность Самым важным событием в жизни Гомера была его повторная встреча с Мардж в старших классах («The Way We Was»); они не узнали друг друга, потому что в лагере волосы Мардж превратились из синих в коричневые из-за укладки утюгом. До этого он проводил почти всё время бездельничая и напиваясь, но встретив Мардж в комнате для наказаний, стал пытаться произвести на неё впечатление. Тем не менее, он разозлил её тем, что попросил её об уроках французского, которые ему на самом деле были не нужны, и девушка впустую потратила своё время. В старших классах школы Гомер занимался гимнастикой. Он участвовал в соревнованиях, но не смог победить, так как споткнулся из-за отсутствия моральной поддержки со стороны отца. После школы Гомер перепробовал несколько занятий: он продавал навоз, был лидером гранж-группы, созданной им самим, работал на своего отца смотрителем на арене Лазер-тека, рисовал карикатуры на умерших людей и задавал вопросы из зала на телепередачах. Позднее он работал на поле для гольфа (крутил лопасти мельницы, через которую надо было перебросить мяч, причём делал это слишком быстро). На этом же поле они с Мардж зачали своего первого ребёнка, Барта. Поженились они в небольшой часовенке при казино на границе штата, свадьбу праздновали вдвоём на пустынной стоянке для грузовиков, а остаток ночи провели на разных диванах в доме родителей Мардж (об этом повествует серия «I Married Marge»). До рождения Барта Гомер понял, что не способен прокормить семью, и, устав от постоянных нападок Пэтти и Сельмы, сестёр Мардж, ушёл из дома на поиски работы. После неудачной попытки устроиться на Спрингфилдскую АЭС он работал в мексиканской забегаловке, а Мардж тосковала по нему. В конце концов ей удалось отыскать мужа, а он всё же получил скромную должность на атомной станции. После женитьбы Гомер с маленькой ЛизойКогда Мардж была беременна Лизой, на деньги своего отца Гомер купил дом на Вечнозелёной Аллее. Через некоторое время ему удалось скопить достаточно денег, чтобы уйти с АЭС и устроиться на работу в боулинг, но родилась Мэгги, и, чтобы обеспечить семью, Гомер вернулся на старую работу. В серии «Homer's Odyssey» он получает повышение — становится инспектором по безопасности. В 1985—1986 годах он основал квартет «The Be Sharps», во многом похожий на «The Beatles» («Homer's Barbershop Quartet»). Гомер был вокалистом и автором песен, кроме него участниками группы были Апу, Барни и директор Скиннер. Группа стала очень популярной и получила премию «Грэмми». Нынешний возраст Гомера варьируется от серии к серии: как упомянуто в комментариях к седьмому и восьмому сезонам, сначала создатели сделали Гомера 34-летним, но став старше, почувствовали, что Гомер тоже кажется им старше. Таким образом, ему 36 лет в серии «Lisa the Beauty Queen», 38 лет в серии «The Homer They Fall», а в серии «Mypods and Boomsticks» он прямо и открыто об этом заявил, 39 в «The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace» и 40 в «Springfield Up». В 24 года у Гомера ещё были пышные каштановые волосы, к 30 у него появились залысины, а к 32 на его голове осталось лишь несколько волосинок (учитывая то, что ему на данный момент 40 лет). Как показано в серии «And Maggie Makes Three», Гомер вырывал часть своих волос, когда узнавал, что Мардж ждёт очередного ребёнка, и таким образом облысел. Также одной из причин облысения Гомера мог являться военный эксперимент, на который он согласился дабы не проводить вечер с сестрами Мардж — Пэтти и Сельмой. Тогда врач предупреждает сразу о трёх побочных эффектах препарата: слабоумии, облысении и бесплодии. После этого воспоминания, Гомер говорит: «Дело того стоило», падает со стула и начинает глупо хихикать. Но вообще волосы значат для Гомера очень многое: он стал хиппи («D'oh-in in the Wind») во многом потому, что у них длинные волосы; в серии «Simpson and Delilah» ему удалось отрастить длинные густые волосы с помощью специального средства, и это полностью перевернуло его жизнь. Интересы Гомер, как представитель типичного среднего американца любит теливизор, пиво и пончики, прочие закуски. Сытно обедает и завтракает, обладает страстью к деньгам. Музыкальные предпочтения его следующие: любимая песня - Weather Girls "Raining Man", в молодости - "The Joker" Steve Miller Band. Любимая группа - Grand Funk Railroad. Гомер играет в боулинг, смотрит американский футбол по теливизору, ходит на бейсбол. Часто он посещает таверну Мо, где пьёт пиво, любимая марка которого Duff. Также Гомер нередко делает покупки в магазине "На скорую руку". Пончики он покупает в "Пончиках Жирный Парень". Пицца является одной из самых любимых закусок Гомера. Обычно он ест её В "Пиццерии Луиджи". Мардж готовит свиные отбивные по пятницам, поэтому её муж так любит пятницы. Обладает рядом вредных привычек: вдобавок к нездоровой пище и пиву иногда курит сигары, в одной из серий выклянчил тройную дозу морфия, якобы, чтобы вспомнить подробности своей травмы, во время миссионерской деятельности пристрастился к лизанию галлюциногенных жаб, что говорит о возможной слабости к психотропным веществам. Отношения с окружающими Семья «Через десять лет вы будете толстыми, лысыми и злыми, с бесперспективной работой и тремя детьми, которые превратят вашу жизнь в ад на земле… И всё равно это стоит того!» — так думает Гомер об обзаведении семьёй. В серии «Springfield Up» 24-летний Гомер говорит, что никогда не планирует заводить детей; каждая следующая беременность Мардж становится для него испытанием, и когда, уже имея трёх детей, Мардж возвращается от доктора с известием о том, что не беременна, Гомер искренне радуется. Тем не менее, семья и дети для него очень важны, и он часто приносит в жертву свои интересы, чтобы сделать счастливыми своих близких. Мардж Симпсон Гомер и Мардж обмениваются рождественскими подаркамиМардж — «родственная душа» Гомера («El Viaje Misterioso de Nuestro Jomer (The Mysterious Voyage of Homer)»); несмотря на то что они нередко ссорятся, им удаётся сохранить брак (в основном благодаря терпимости Мардж). Гомер тайно развёлся с Мардж в серии «A Milhouse Divided» и повторно женился на ней, чтобы начать всё заново, так как в первый раз свадьба была не торжественная и дешёвая. У американских семейных пар есть такая традиция выбора «своей песни», например та, во время которой они первый раз поцеловались. Это понятие очень часто используется в американских фильмах. Для Гомера и Мардж «нашей песней» является песня дуэта The Carpenters — Close to you. Барт Симпсон Сцена удушения Барта Гомером с криком «Ах ты, маленький !» — повторяющаяся, характерная шутка сериала. Барт часто подшучивает над отцом, что очень злит Гомера. Также, Барт практически никогда не называет его отцом, обращаясь к нему отчасти иронично «Гомер», чем очень бесит последнего. Лиза Симпсон Гомер часто не понимает старшую дочь и не разделяет её увлечений и убеждений, но искренне старается быть хорошим отцом. Чтобы заслужить её любовь, он купил ей пони (от которого та впоследствии отказалась, когда узнала, что Гомер до изнеможения трудится на двух работах, чтобы оплатить расходы), также играл роль персонажа школьной пропаганды Саламандры Безопасности и баллотировался в мэры Спрингфилда. Ещё он нанял детектива, чтоб тот следил за Лизой и создал отчёт в котором были указаны все подробности об интересах Лизы. Впоследствии им пришлось убежать, так как Гомер не мог оплатить счёт в 1000$, выставленный детективом. Мэгги Симпсон Гомер постоянно забывает, что у него трое детей, так же, как он забывает имя младшей дочери. Тем не менее, в серии «And Maggie Makes Three» показано, что на рабочем месте Гомер повесил множество фотографий Мэгги, чтобы помнить, ради чего он трудится. Из трёх детей Гомера только у Мэгги первым словом было слово «папа». Мэгги пять раз спасла отцу жизнь: в серии «Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder» она не дала ему утонуть, в «Papa's Got a Brand New Badge» ранила членов Спрингфилдской мафии, помешав им застрелить Гомера, в одной из серий 19 сезона Мэгги освободила отца от заточения, в которое тот попал из-за нарушения границ обслуживания автоэвакуаторами, также она спасла всю семью Симпсонов из огромной модели человека в серии «Smart And Smarter», а в "Симпсоны в кино" в конце ударила правительственного агента по голове камнем, когда он хотел застрелить Гомера и Барта. Другие члены семьи Гомер очень тепло относится к своей матери, Моне; после её ухода из семьи Эйб сказал сыну, что она умерла, и издалека показывал ему надгробный памятник в виде ангела на Спрингфилдском кладбище, говоря, что под ним покоится Мона. В серии «Mother Simpson» Гомер выясняет, что на самом деле это могила Уолта Уитмена, а затем встречает свою маму после 27-летней разлуки. У Гомера и Моны много общего. Именно от неё, скорее всего, он перенял свой возглас «Д'оу!». Мона умерла в 19 сезоне в серии «Mona Leaves-a», вероятнее всего от сердечного приступа, потому что Гомер не хотел разговаривать с ней после всех тех раз, как она его покидала. Во время финальных титров, Гомер часами сидит на капоте машины и смотрит в сторону, куда ушла его мать. Соседи Гомер Симпсон — очень конфликтный сосед, он доставляет живущим рядом людям, особенно Фландерсам, много неприятностей своим поведением: громко слушает музыку, выходит на улицу раздетым, причиняет материальный ущерб. Дом Уинфилдов В ранних сериях по соседству с Симпсонами жили Уинфилды. Сильвия Уинфилд несколько раз жаловалась Гомеру на Маленького Помощника Санта-Клауса, который плавал в её бассейне и бегал по её двору; она упрекала Гомера в том, что он не следит за собакой («Bart's Dog Gets an F»). В серии «New Kid on the Block» семья Уинфилдов решает переехать из-за ужасного поведения Гомера; когда они просят его вести себя прилично хотя бы во время демонстрации дома покупателям, он поступает наперекор соседям и отпугивает нескольких жильцов. Затем в доме Уинфилдов селится Рут Пауэрс с дочерью Лорой, с ними у Гомера не было конфликтов. После отъезда Пауэрсов ни одна семья не задерживалась в доме надолго, он постоянно выставляется на продажу. Дом напротив Через дорогу от дома № 742, где живут Симпсоны, находится большой и красивый особняк. В серии «Two Bad Neighbors» там селится бывший президент США Джордж Буш-старший с женой Барбарой. Гомер невзлюбил его за то, что он привлёк к себе внимание всех жителей Спрингфилда, и отношения между соседями накалились вплоть до драк и хулиганства. После того, как Буш покинул город, в доме поселился Джеральд Форд, с которым у Гомера установились дружеские отношения. Фландерсы Симпсоны и Фландерсы с трудом находят общий язык из-за слишком разного уклада жизни. Первая встреча с Фландерсом произошла в молодости Гомера, когда он с Мардж гулял на свидании за городом и их остановились подвезти только что поженившиеся Нед и Мод Фландерсы(серия «Dangerous Curves» 20-й сезон, 5 серия). Нед и его дружелюбие сразу очень понравились Гомеру, а когда Фландерс, в привычной для себя манере, заговорил двустишьями, Гомер воскликнул, обращаясь к Мардж: «Он ещё и рифмует! Это самый счастливый день!» Но уже к концу первого дня знакомства Гомер произносит неизменную в будущем фразу относительно Неда: «Глупый Фландерс!» Это происходит после того, как Нед настоял на том, чтобы Гомер и Мардж ночевали в разных номерах мотеля, так как не были ещё женаты. Характерной особенностью отношений Гомера и Неда является привычка Гомера одалживать у Неда разные предметы и не возвращать их. В одной из серий Гомер невольно стал причиной гибели Мод, вызвав на себя стрельбу футболками. Женщины Несмотря на то что внешне Гомер не очень привлекателен, он нравится многим женщинам: в него были влюблены Ларлин Лампкин, Минди Симмонс и Джулия (из серии «Midnight Towboy»); Линдси Нейгл и Куки Кван пытались обратить на себя его внимание, университетская королева красоты Дебби Пинсен приглашала Гомера на свидание. Тем не менее он хранит верность своей жене Мардж, с которой они познакомились во время отбывания наказания в школе. Мардж осталась после уроков впервые за феминистское выступление и сожжение лифчика перед школой. Гомер постоянно отбывал наказания, в тот раз — за курение в туалете на пару с Барни Гамблом. Остальные жители Спрингфилда Как показано в серии «The Great Louse Detective», у Гомера достаточно много врагов. Очень большую неприязнь к нему испытывал его коллега Фрэнк Граймс, который считал, что Гомер не заслужил всего того, что имеет. Некомпетентность Гомера можно назвать косвенной причиной смерти Граймса. Его сын, Фрэнк Граймс-младший, предпринял несколько попыток отомстить за смерть отца, но все они закончились неудачей. Прочие Как показано в серии «The Great Louse Detective», у Гомера достаточно много врагов. Мистер Бернс, Жирный Тони, Японский император, Бывший президент Джордж Буш, Фрэнк Граймс, ФБР, Стивен Хоукинг, Бабы из группы Dixie Chicks, Штат Флорида, а затем Фрэнк Граймс Младший. Значимые события и достижения Гомер был в космосе ("Deep Space Homery"). Он является лауреатом Пулитцеровской премии, премии «Грэмми» и специальной премии Монтгомери Бёрнса «за достижения в области совершенства». Также он выиграл конкурс АЭС по рыганию, чемпионат по армрестлингу и боролся за звание чемпиона по боксу с Фредериком Татумом. Когда работал на мистера Скорпио, стал причиной убийства Джеймса Бонда, не дав ему убежать, тогда же стал владельцем футбольной команды «Жеребцы Денвера». Трижды пытался покончить жизнь самоубийством: в «Homer's Odyssey» он собирался спрыгнуть с моста, а в «Hello Gutter, Hello Fadder» спрыгнул с небоскрёба, но его спас Отто, занимавшийся банджи-джампингом с того же здания и в серии «Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind» он повторно спрыгнул с моста, но упал на батут на корабле. Другие важные события в жизни Гомера: «The Call of the Simpsons» — Гомера по ошибке приняли за снежного человека, и учёные долго изучали его, так и не решив в итоге, человек он или животное. «Simpson and Delilah» — отрастил длинные волосы и получил повышение. «Bart the Daredevil» — дважды упал в Спрингфилдское ущелье. «One Fish, Two Fish, Blowfish, Blue Fish» — съел ядовитую рыбу фугу и должен был умереть. «Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?» — нашёл своего брата Герба и довёл его до банкротства. «Stark Raving Dad» — попал в психиатрическую больницу, где познакомился с Леоном Комповски. «When Flanders Failed» — помог Фландерсу спастись от банкротства. «Homer Defined» — случайно спас Спрингфилдскую АЭС от взрыва. «Flaming Moe's» — изобрёл коктейль «Горючий Гомер», рецепт которого у него крадёт Мо. «Homer the Heretic» — перестал посещать церковь. «Homer's Triple Bypass» — перенёс операцию аортокоронарного шунтирования. «Duffless» — бросил пить на 30 дней. «Homer Goes to College» — по настоянию Монтгомери Бёрнса поступил в Спрингфилдский университет. «Homer Badman» — был обвинён в сексуальных домогательствах к приходящей няне, но с помощью садовника Вилли была доказана его невиновность. «Homer vs. Patty & Selma» — вкладывает все свои деньги в тыквы и прогорает. «Homerpalooza» — стал участником музыкального фестиваля «Халабалуза». «That 90's show» — придумал музыкальный стиль «гранж» и создал популярную группу «Sadgasm» вместе с Ленни, Карлом и Лу. «See Homer Run» — получил высшую награду Спрингфилда — электронный ключ от города за спасение людей в крупной автокатастрофе; баллотировался на пост мэра и чуть им не стал — проиграл из-за того, что его костюм «саламандры безопасности» после стирки сел и порвался. «Kill the alligator and run» — пройдя тест, Гомер узнал, что ему осталось жить до 42 лет «Homer the Whopper» — получает главную роль в фильме «Everyman» и становится сильным и стройным, но потом снова набирает вес и фильм проваливается. «Million Dollar Maybe» — Выиграл миллион долларов, а затем купил семье много ценных вещей по совету Барни Гамбла, но из-за Барта потратил довольно много на развлечения, а в конце посадил на остаток для «Мардж», посадив сад в форме её головы со словами «Любовь моей жизни». Интересные факты Гомер бреется бритвой марки Gilette. В 3 серии 14 сезона он, побрившись старинной бритвой и получив многочисленные порезы, произносит: "Больше я не заложник фирмы Gilette!" В 21 серии 20 сезона становится известно, что он страдает ксилофобией (боязнью ксилофонов) и говорит Лизе, что это та музыка, под которую танцуют скелеты. Номер социального страхования Гомера - 568470008 IQ Гомера - 55 баллов. В серии HOMR он сначала заявляет, что после извлечения карандаша его IQ поднялся на 50 баллов, а чуть позже, что его IQ без карандаша - 105 баллов. Адрес электронной почты - ChunkyLover53@aol.com (толстячок53 в русском переводе) - реально существующий адрес, принадлежащий сценаристу «Симпсонов» Мэтту Селману. В иерархической схеме служащих мистера Бёрнса Гомер находится в самом низу, его опережает даже радиоактивный стержень. Гомер хочет умереть подавившись плюшкой. Гомер выгуливал пса один раз. Гомер умеет ходить голым на ходулях. В молодости Гомер сделал на груди татуировку с Мардж на груди: это был огненный череп с синими волосами. Голос Голос Гомера озвучивается Дэном Кастеллэнетой, который озвучивает многочисленных героев, включая Абрахама Симпсона, Клоуна Красти, Барни Гамбла, Садовника Вилли, Мэра Куимби и других. Кастелланета был частью Шоу Трейси Улльман и ранее озвучивал некоторые голоса за кадром вместе со своей женой Деб Лэкастой. Голоса были необходимы для Симпсонов, таким образом, создатели решили попросить, чтобы Кастелланета и Джули Кэвнер озвучивали не только Гомера и Мардж, чтобы не нанимать больше актёров, для экономии. Голос Гомера кажется различным в разных сезонах. Голос создавался под впечатлением от Уолтера Мэтто. Кастелланета "понижал голос вниз" и развивал это в более универсальный и юмористический голос в течение второго и третьего сезона получасового показа, разрешая Гомеру покрыть более полный диапазон эмоций. Признание общественности С ростом популярности «Симпсонов» Гомер стал культовым героем и неоднократно попадал в различные рейтинги: В 2001 году зрители Британского телеканала Channel 4 в рейтинге, аналогичном предыдущему, отдали Гомеру первое место. В 2002 году журнал TV Guide поставил Гомера на вторую строчку в списке 50 величайших мультипликационных персонажей (он уступил только Багзу Банни). 30 мая 2003 года Гомер был признан почётным гражданином канадского города Виннипег, тем самым был отмечен тот факт, что в этом городе родился Гомер Гроунинг, отец Мэтта Гроунинга. В 2005 году телесеть «Браво» поставила его на пятую строчку списка ста величайших телегероев, куда вошли всего 4 анимационных персонажа (помимо Гомера, это были Эрик Картман, занявший 19-е место и Рокки и Бульвинкл на 54-м месте). Журнал People признал Гомера «Философом десятилетия». В 2008 году две фразы Гомера попали в сборник самых известных фраз и выражений: «Вы славно постарались и позорно провалились. Вывод — никогда не стараться!» «Прелесть детей в том, что ты можешь научить их ненавидеть то, что ненавидишь сам. А воспитывают они себя сами при помощи Интернета». В 2010 году журналом Entertainment Weekly Гомер признан самым выдающимся персонажем кино за последние 20 лет. Появления в других мультфильмах и шоу Гомер Симпсон появлялся в полнометражной серии мультсериала Гриффины. Самое начало эпизода пародирует начало фильмов из цикла «Голый пистолет». Стьюи едет на велосипеде и в один момент от него начинает убегать Гомер, точно так же, как и от автомобиля Мардж, но ударяется о дверь гаража. Затем Питер Гриффин открывает дверь, говорит «Привет, Стьюи!», опускает взгляд и спрашивает «Какого черта»? Гомер Симпсон также появляется в девятой серии седьмого сезона мультсериала Гриффины со своим коронным D’oh! Гомер Симпсон появился в рекламе "Nike - Write the Future" где, к нему в дом приходит Cristiano Ronaldo. и Гомер кричит "Oh,Ronaldo,D’oh!".